A Lost Brother's Redemption
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: The Fires of St. Agelious changed Kludd forever. Some time has passed since the Battle. Now Kludd stands looking at the shattered helm of his old master. Metalbeak. Now only one thing comes to mind. His brother. Soren. But not thoughts of anger or hate. But of Redemption.


Author's Note: Hello again peoples. I'm back with yet another story for you to enjoy. I have decided to change tacks a bit and I have decided to do another LOTG story. This one will focus around Kludd and Soren. I am dedicating this story to my step-aunt. She is passing away and I hope she finds her peace in the next life. Anyway I hope you enjoy. And I would like to point out that Kludd is 21 years old in the story and Nyra is arguably 30 years old. Just so we're clear. And BTW I have decided that I will try to tied my LOTG stories together a bit. So this one kinda runs along with the others. So when I write LOTG just assume that it's connected to these stories OK?

Malachi 2:10  
"Do we not all have one father? Has not one God created us? Why do we deal treacherously each against his brother so as to profane the covenant of our fathers?

Romans 8:23  
And not only they, but ourselves also, which have the firstfruits of the Spirit, even we ourselves groan within ourselves, waiting for the adoption, to wit, the redemption of our body.

A Lost Brother's Redemption

Fire. Fire is the lifeblood of the tree. It can shape and forge all kinds of wonders of nature and Glaux. It brings forth power and life, pain,... and fear.

Fire can be a ruthless killer. Not caring if its victims are children, the elderly, good or evil. It takes the life of whatever it consumes.

Fire is a hungry beast, and a greedy one at that. It will burn up anything in its wake. But sometimes it doesn't always kill. Sometimes, there are unlucky ones who were touched by the 'grace' of fire. Now all they have to mask their pain is scars.

For one defaced barn owl though. It changed him. His heart is a mixing cauldron of blood, self-hate, anger, sadness, despair, and most of all, desperation.

Kludd, a 21 year old barn owl now, and former king of the Pure Ones. Right now he is staring down at the shattered remains of his old master's helmet. He is holding it with such solemn and despair. He closes his eyes tightly, thinking of how it got to this point. How one month ago the New leader of the pure ones and the its new king's new mate, Nyra, had gotten deposed by a gang of would-be leaders.

The new leaders had banished them and a good three weeks later destroyed an order dating back centuries. Most of the owls in the world rejoiced at the goodbye of such a horrid nation. But there was still the remnants of the Pure Ones after the collapse of the order. And many hero's of Ga'hoole had decided to hunt many of the old soldiers down. Ulgamore, Wartmore, Jatt and Jutt, and many others have fallen to the battle claws of many Guardians and other men of valor.

But out of all the people who fell. None fell harder than the deposed king of the Pure Ones. Kludd had taken over after he returned shortly after the battle at St. Agelious. Many protested against it, but he challenged and defeated anyone who faced him. And soon the scarred barn owl, whom which fell in the fire at the forest of St. Agelious during the battle of the flecks, fell in love with the old mate of the deceased Metalbeak. They soon found love in one another and a month later had married.

During the first few months of Kludd's reign he ruled quite well. He led many battles and the influence and numbers of the Pure Ones took root. Yet due to the growing up he had, he had a softer heart than the old Metalbeak, and he sometimes showed quarter to his enemies. And he even stopped the kidnappings and expanded the recruitment to any owl who was strong enough to hold his own against his soldiers. For he saw it as that not just Tytos are the strongest. He had many others soldiers in battle that weren't Tyto and they held strong. So he realized the advance for opportunity and took it.

But unfortunately this led to the older and more fundamentalist of the order stage a coup. They successfully carried it out and soon wished to take their lives. But due to a few good loyal members, they had enough influence to have their lives spared and had them banished instead.

The king and queen flew away from their old home with sorrow and anger. They felt as if the world fell apart at that moment, but all they could do was run and hope they were never found.

Over the next few weeks the couple flew around the owl kingdoms. Many however recognized them as former Pure Ones and hunted them down, but they always managed to get away. They finally disappeared into the Tyto forest and were eventually thought to be dead.

Soon the two had traveled throughout all of the owl kingdoms. Both of them had learned and lost so much. Both had finally come to the realization of their sin. Kludd still carried his scars and Nyra her pain from guilt she received at the dual realization that both were the Pure Ones a truly evil order in reality.

Both had accepted that the order was doomed to fail from the start and that all the bloodshed was for nothing but a virtue of dominance, slavery, and control. Never had either of them felt so ashamed. But they both knew that to live they must carry on with their lives and learn to make up for the mistakes they made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the time being, they had taken up company amongst a group of nomadic Tytos for about a week now. They got along with the new bunch quite well. They managed to finally remove any traces, (minus their scars), that they were once Pure Ones. They thought that maybe they had finally found a peaceful home. But some things just don't last.

They didn't seem to have any trouble until one day, a very angry band of scarred owls appeared in front of them. They all had multiple scars and by the type of armor they wearing it would appear that were followers of Ulthane, (Darksiders Name Reference), A legendary band of owls well known for their merciless fights and ferocity in battle. And it just so happened that they all held a deep hatred against the Pure Ones.

Ulthane, however, did not see eye to eye with the Guardians. For he did believe in the virtue of mending the broken and vanquishing evil, but he was what some considered a radical. He didn't want to defeat the Pure Ones. He wanted to eradicate them from the history books. He wanted a total genocide of the Pure Ones and all the history of them destroyed forever. This was why the Guardians had held a very uneasy alliance with their order for a few years now.

Though their creed is very brutal, very few amongst the order took part of it. Most simply wanted to annihilate the ideology of the Pure Ones. But they still were very viscous to any they came across. Though they left many alive, they rarely left them able to fly. They simply wanted to snuff out the Pure Ones by leaving them unrepairable forever.

The leader of the band of five owls of Ulthane in front of them was a massive Tyto. He towered even over Nyra. Although Kludd had grown to about Nyra's height she still was slightly taller, but he had grown stronger and tougher than any she had previously trained.

The gruesome Tyto stepped forward and in raspy, but yet terrifying voice said, "You. I know who you are. I have heard the stories of you and your mate here. Kludd and Nyra, the deposed leaders of the Pure Ones."

Kludd was terrified at this owl. He was bulging with muscle and had the scars to prove over a hundred kills he had to his name.

"Look. Me and my mate don't want any trouble. We don't even know who you are talking about. We have never heard of this deposed king or queen couple before in our lives." said Kludd hoping that they would believe his lie. They didn't.

He grumbled and snarled at them saying, "Don't lie to me you monsters! You are the leaders, or should I say ex-leaders, of the hopeless order to the Pure Ones. You two are on the count of murder of my brethren and my father. And I hereby sentence you both...to death!"

"You have the wrong people. We aren't those owls!" countered Kludd, "...at least...not anymore."

He slowly stepped in front of Nyra as to stop them, if they tried to hurt her that is. For he did love her.

"What is this nonsense!? You admit you are who you are, but then deny it! Why?! Speak your reasoning. Not in riddles!" asked the band leader with ever word with more anger than the last.

Kludd sighed and calmed himself and replied, "Yes it is true that we were the leaders of the Pure Ones. We did follow those virtues. And yes... we fought and our men killed dozens of the owls we fought."

Nyra stepped up and added, "But please let us speak and give us a chance to speak our peace before you kill us. Please."

The band leader thought for a moment, and then consulted his men and there were murmurings of agreement.

He stepped forward and said, "We will allow you to speak, but you must prove to us that you are changed. If you are, then you will live. But if not, then you will die. And know that if you prove to us that you are innocent, then you must also sacrifice what we so desire."

"And that would be?" questioned Nyra.

The band leader just smirked and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Kludd looked at his mate and begun his story. "Alright, so after we were deposed by the coup. We went out and were banished. We fled from place to place and we always met force and attack. They chased us off and more than often tried to kill us. But what can you expect from people we have so wrongly hurt."

"We kept wandering and it was all the same and everyone knew our faces. But then, somewhere along the way for some unknown reason we both came to the realization that we understood why they hated us." explained Nyra.

Kludd continued for his mate, speaking now with a tone of slight tone of despair, "It was because we hated them. All our order was about wasn't purity or power. It was control. We kidnapped owlets and before my rule and yes I put a stop to it, but the pain we caused will forever remain in the hearts of those people. And now we both can hardly forgive ourselves for this mess we made. We hurt and killed so many all because of greed and a hunger for power."

Kludd looked at Nyra and he could see the pain in her eyes, they looked as if they were going to burst. The sad reality of it was that he knew exactly why she was on the brink of sadness.

He looked down at the ground and shut his eyes tight as he admitted for the first time ever, "And it cost us the live of our first egg."

At that comment all of the band of Ulthane looked with either disbelieve or pity on the mates. For even they know, no one, no matter how evil they are or how low they sink. No one deserves to lose a child. Parents don't bury their kids. Even the band leader was shaken by this comment.

Kludd felt tears well up in his eyes and a choke in his throat but he kept the tears back. Nyra however couldn't help the flow of tears down her face and she let let lose all her sorrow. For she too knew their first child's death was their fault. Kludd wrapped his wings around her and pulled her close to his chest. She cried until she had no more tears left in her eyes. She rested there until she worked up the courage to face the band of Ulthane again.

All of these men had now just witnessed the ex-king and queen of the Pure Ones, their mortal enemies queen cry her heart out over the lose of her first child. They could also see the pain in the in the old king's eyes as well. These men of valor all had hearts of stone, but they weren't brick walls. They all felt pity for the pair, even the leader.

The leader walked to Kludd and said with compassion, "We believe you, you're innocent in our eyes. You're forgiven. And..I'm sorry for your lose." But he could help but wonder..., "But my question is. How did this happen?"

Kludd looked up at the owl and let out a heavy sigh and with solemn tone said, "Well, we had first discovered that in the third month of my reign, Nyra and I had conceived an egg. And for the time being, things were looking good. The soldiers had won many battles, and with it, the spoils of these battles. And I had lifted many of the old ways, and many were happy with this change. So we had great bounty. But due to our unpopularity amongst the other kingdoms, many sought to conquer us. One group of which was a band of bats and hawks led by a hawk named Judas. Judas was just a bandit we had trouble with for some time. But for a great while we didn't have much of a problem with him. But that was before he became as charismatic as he is now. He eventually built up quite the rep for taking out our patrols by himself and he gained much influence."

"And one day, he decided that his group of thieves needed a greater bounty to make a name for themselves. So they challenged us. We didn't have the numbers, and they won. They ended up killing over half of my guard. And in all the chaos of the attack they had caused their soldiers to fly into my hollow and..." Kludd took in a sharp breath and said with his eyes shut tightly from sadness, "They crashed right into my mate Nyra here, who happened to be roosting at the time. and the force of the impact crushed it. That was end of our first child's life." finished Kludd.

He felt as though all the pain he ever felt was nothing compared to losing his own child. And he still blames himself for it. All the pain could never match that moment in his life ever. Not even the fires that graced him at St. Agelious.

Then of all the things that could ever happen in all existence. The tough band leader of the owls of Ulthane went up, and embraced the scarred owl. Kludd felt great awkwardness and confusion at this action. He quickly retreated and asked, "What in the world was that for?!"

The Tyto leader simply smiled and said in a voice of compassion, "I know your pain. I have felt this too in my life as well. I too have lost my son as well."

Kludd's face eased and he quickly apologized saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry for your lose too."

The band leader looked down and sighed but continued his story, "He was much like you. Ambitious, driven, and so full of life. But one day we went on a hunt together. It was his first, but he wanted so much to prove to me that he could make his father proud. He ended up finding a very nice rat, but it just so happened that a group of coyotes were sleeping nearby. He tried to get it without waking them up. But one snap of a twig and that was all it took. And I witnessed my son being torn apart by those merciless beasts."

The band leader had tears in his eyes and he said, "I blamed myself for that day and I hated myself for so long because of my carelessness. But only a few years after that terrible day did I realize that it was not my own fault. My son was simply the victim of a cruel circumstance. He tried to prove his worth to me, and he succeeded. I am so proud of him, and I always will be. He may have died because of his own carelessness, but he did it to get me to love him. Oh I wish he would have known that there was nothing I could do to love him more. But I am still proud of his actions of trying to prove himself to me. And I still love him, and I will never forget him."

As Kludd and Nyra heard the story of this tyto they both realized that sometimes death comes when you least expect it. Sometimes it can be your fault. But sometimes it can also be the fault of forces out of you control.

They both looked at the other and got close and then embraced each other and gave each other a small kiss. The two knew in their hearts now that everything's gonna be alright. They had both now just let off a huge burden that had weighed down their hearts for so long now and neither could be happier.

"Thank you sir. I can never thank you enough for what you made me realize. You have my word that I will learn to forgive myself and to let go of this pain. That's a promise. Thank you." thanked Kludd.

The band leader just smiled and replied, "You're welcome, and I really hope you two find somewhere you can have a home. I wish you good luck…. And by the way! I never mentioned my name. I am Azariah."

Kludd held out his wing and shook Azariah's in return. A thought came to Kludd that he thought he should ask, it had been on his mind for a while now, and so he said, "It's nice to meet you Azariah."

Azariah nodded and replied, "Likewise."

However, kludd couldn't help but wonder, "But I have to ask. Me and Nyra here have been wandering for weeks now. We still have now home that we can call our own. Do you have any suggestions?"

Azariah had anticipated on such a question already. He knew what he should say and knew it might cause the couple to freak out, but it was the right thing to do. "Well Kulld and Nyra, I think the best place for you two is a place you know. It's safe, it's got plenty of resources and is a rich land, very beautiful, and great owls their. But however their a problem. You are not well liked by the inhabitants... The place is called Ga'hoole."

Kludd stiffened at the thought and he knew not whether to get angry or fearful. Kludd chose the a bit of both. "Are you crazy!? We can't go there. It's the home of the Guardians. They would kill us on sight if we even came near their land!" screeched Kludd.

Azariah sighed and quickly calmed the owl and said, "But Kludd you know it's the right thing to do. You need to go their and reconcile with the Guardians. You wronged them and you owe it to explain your peace. If you ever want a life of real security and happiness you need to make amends. You need to show them how you have changed."

"And how would I ever do that? They hate me and the hate Nyra even more! They might kill her!" yelled the Tyto Alba.

Azariah just chuckled at the comment and answered him, "Kludd, I wouldn't worry about them killing either of you. What reason is their to kill a deposed king of a fallen order? Have no fear of them. But Kludd if you really want to show them how you changed. Then you need to speak with your brother, Soren."

Kludd was shocked that this random owl knew his brother, but by now he knew not to question his sources. For it seemed he did actually know everything about Kludd and his past.

Kludd looked up in desperation and reasoned, "I don't know if I can face him, or my family for that matter. They all must see me as a monster now. I don't know if he could ever forgive me for betraying him like I did."

Azariah comforted the young tyto saying, "Kludd, please listen to me. Your brother holds no hate to you. If he did then he would have hunted you down by now. He would have tried to save you at St. Agelious if he didn't still love you. And as for your family, if you can speak you reasons why, then you can convince them that you have changed. Your are not Metalbeak or his son. You are Kludd. A good owl in need of his brother's forgiveness."

Kludd had realized that he was right. No matter what he faced from the Guardians, he must make amends with his family. He smiled and looked up and said, "Thank you Azariah. Your right. We are going to go home. We will make amends. Even if it means our lives, at least we will have made ourselves known not as cowards. Thank you"

"Well Kludd," said Azariah, "I wish you good luck with your journey. And I hope you find your peace in life. Be strong for-"

Kludd was about to question Azariah's lack of speech when all of a sudden a powerful blow had know him straight into a cliff side.

Nyra gasped only to be met by the battle claws of a massive Grey Grey Owl. This owl was probable double the size of Kludd and he was at this moment raging with anger. He eyes glowing red. Nyra felt the talons of said owl on her throat as he lifted her up to meet his eyes. He screeched with the fires of hagsmire in his battlecry.

Kludd recovered himself only to see his mate at the hands of this massive owl. He was about to charge him when he saw the band of owls kneeling and saluting this owl saying, "Ulthane milord."

Kludd was shocked. He couldn't believe this was the owl feared by so many Pure Ones. He looked as if he had scars for feathers and the fiery lakes of hell in his eyes.

The Great Grey Owl looked at the scarred Tyto Alba and said in a grizzly voice, "So you're the infamous Kludd and Nyra. King and queen of the Pure Ones. I am surprised you two are still alive."

Kludd back away fearfully and said, "W-w-what do you want? Please just let my mate go. Take me if you must have a kill."

The Owl just laughed wickedly and said sarcastically, "Sure, I'll let the people I hate most in the world go all because they convinced my ignorant soldiers that they were innocent." His anger rose with each word he spoke, "But what you didn't count on was me! If your think one second that I won't kill you both then you are dumber than you look."

Kludd looked at Nyra with desperate written all over his face. He thought of something however that might appease this large brute."Well, if you want something disgrace about the Pure Ones, then take this."

He held out a pitch black mask once belonging to a Sooty owl most feared amongst the kingdoms. Ulthane looked at the helm with anger and amazement. How long had he waited for the chance to destroy such a symbol of evil. He gazed at the terrified barn owl beneath him and look then at Kludd. "Alright," said Ulthane, letting Nyra drop to the ground gasping for air, "Because I have so long sought to destroy this helm, I will let you live. But if I ever see you again I will kill you where you stand!" He then took the helmet and raised it above his head and threw it at the ground. Utterly removing the last symbol of the Pure Ones forever.

Without another word Ulthane and the band of owls, save for Azariah, took off and disappeared back to their realm. Kludd walked up to the shattered remains of the helm once fear by so many. He picked up a piece and held it tightly in his talon. He looked at if carefully as if glass. And in his heart he finally let go of the Pure Ones, forever. He took the piece and threw it over the cliff edge. All he said was, "Good riddance."

He went back and embraced Nyra for they had just escaped the clutches of a bloodthirsty mercenary with their lives.

"Oh Nyra! I love you so much Nyra. Please, will you follow me?" pleaded Kludd.

He looked into his eyes and just that was enough to convince her that what tribulations they were to face they would be OK.

"I will always follow you my love. Forever. Let's go fix the mess we made." Kludd leaned forward and connected their beaks and gave her a long and passionate kiss. The two eventually broke apart, and looked to see Azariah with a smug look on his face and a smirk at his beak.

He said, "Alright you two. That's enough of that." Kludd and Nyra blushed a little, but still smiled at each other nonetheless. "Well this is where we part. I bid you good tidings and have yourselves a good life. Goodbye friends." And with that, he flew off following the band of Ulthane. Never to see him again.

They couple looked at each other and smiled. "Well, let's get our little adventure started." said Kludd. With that they flew off to the Great Tree of Ga'hoole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the legend said. The must pass over the sea of Hoolemere. Kludd remembered enough of his Dad's s to know how to be there. And they arrived at the same place at which our band of Heroes had arrived at as well.

Kludd and Nyra landed on a small pedestal and thought for a moment looking out over the sea as to how they could get to Ga'hoole. Just then, our old friend the Echidna had showed up to give guidance to our couple.

He proudly announced, "Ah here they are! The brother of the famous Guardian Soren and his mate. Former leaders of the Pure Ones seeking Redemption. Twas foretold of your arrival."

The ex-king and queen looked at each other confused by this stranger's actions. "And who are you exactly?" chirped Nyra clearly befuddled.

The Echidna just grumbled at there lack of foreknowledge and replied, "I am the Great Echidna, guide for the broken, servant of the lost, and guardian of the way to Ga'hoole."

Kludd remembered the old stories his Da used to tell him and Soren when they were just owlets. He was always sure to talk about the guidance of the Echidna. He was always certain to tell always to trust him for his talents never failed. He guessed it was time to put that claim to the test.

Kludd reminisced, "I remember you. My Da used to tell me the story about you and the Guardians. He used to tell me about how you used to guide young hero's to the guardians and to give them wisdom and-"

"Ah! Twas foretold that you would know of me! And twas foretold of how you seek you brother Soren… and his forgiveness." the Echidna declared.

Now Kludd was truly astonished. "But how-"

"Kludd," interrupted Nyra, "I think the answer to any question you ask will be 'Twas Foretold'."

"Ah yes, twas foretold the queen would know this also." said the Echidna.

'Ugh' was the only thing said by the white barn owl. Kludd just rolled his eyes and asked the wise old Echidna, "Sir, we have traveled very far. Please would you guide us to the to the Tree of Ga'hoole."

The Echidna pondered for a moment before answering, "Yes I will, but only if you know it is why you seek the home of the Guardians. For it is said 'that only the true of heart' may pass to the Great Tree. So, do you know why it is you seek the Guardians and your brother?"

Kludd smiled and with a confident look replied, "I do. I seek my brother because I wish to redeem myself and Nyra. We have greatly wronged them. So, by our moral obligation, we must go to them and... Beg for their forgiveness. If we ever want to live with ourselves after what we did, then we need to make up to them our wrongs. And..." he paused to catch a breath, "And so I can have my family's love again. For I don't want my parents to never meet their future children. For my children to have to grow up in fear and to have a father and mother that led one of the most evil orders known to owl kind. It is my job to go back and make things right so I can have a real home. And a real family, like I always wanted."

Nyra looked at him and she smiled at him. She was happy that he cared so much for her. She was even more so at the fact that her mate would go to the grave and back just for her. And that he would risk his life to ensure her a real home.

The Echidna nodded at his answer. He said, "A wise answer indeed. For your heart is true and so I will guide you. Now look to the stars!" They all looked up and they saw the billions of stars that painted the sky.

"Now, you must follow that one right there to get to Ga'hoole. Now I will warn you that the Tree is shrouded by a snowy mist. You must be strong if you wish to pass. You will be push to the physical limit. But if your heart is as strong as you say it is. Then you will reach the tree with spirit and body intact. I wish you both good luck. And let your heart guide you to your redemption! Farewell now!" And with that the Echidna retreated to his burrow. Awaiting the next noble adventurer of the heart.

Kludd and Nyra looked at each other and nodded. And with that they took off in search of the deposed king's brother. They took flight and began the long and perilous journey to Ga'hoole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Echidna was not lying when he said their bodies would be pushed to the breaking point. They had been flying for a few hours now and were growing quite tired. But ahead Nyra spotted their great last obstacle. The shroud of snowy mist. It was like a thick white blanket in the sky. No way over or under. To fly over meant suffocation from the lack of air and to fly under meant a cold and icy death. They had no choice but to fly through it.

"Are you ready love!?" called Nyra.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" shouted Kludd. And with that, they ventured into the misty wall of ice.

Nothing could have prepared them for the horrifying pain caused cold. Not even the horrid landscape at the Beaks was this energy depriving. Both felt like they couldn't breathe, and yet we soaked with ice. It felt like drowning in the middle of the sky.

Kludd's feathers on his wings were starting to stick, he could feel it. He quickly flapped his wings and shook off the quickly developing nice. His mate however was not so lucky. She didn't have her mate's strength, and so she was unable to shake off all the ice. Thus, she began to plummet in midair.

"Nyra!" shouted Kludd.

He quickly dived down after this love. And he crashed into her with a brutal clash. He was sure he broke a rib as the pain in his chest was burning like the lakes of hagsmire, (take note that bird bones are hollow and so they break much easier than ours do. Just a little fun fact). He quickly wrapped his talons around her body and with all his might, he flapped his large wings, propelling them into the hands of fate.

Kludd had shut his eyes as he did this. He only reopened them when he realized that he was no longer in the storm. He opened his eyes to be greeted with the Great Tree of Ga'hoole and its many inhabitants. Nyra too had seen the sight before her and was taken aback by its sheer beauty.

"This is Ga'hoole." said a very shocked Kludd.

"Yes, it is. But now love we can't keep flying around (he had let go of her by now and she was flying beside him) and admiring the view. We need to find the Guardians."

However, before their search could begin, fate delivered them into the hands of whom they so sought already.

In a flash, they were suddenly knocked out of the air. And they fell and they both hit the ground with a grueling thud. Kludd, in the middle of this chaos of falling, had angled himself so he could catch Nyra and and help soften her landing and it worked. Unfortunately this caused her to land on him, adding to his injuries.

They woke up to see that they were surrounded by dozen of confused owls. Many murmuring as to what had happened. When the two had composed themselves, they got up and and looked at the crowd before them. Many had looks of fear and anger. For it wasn't a secret as to the look of these two owls. Many people had known their faces, and many were angered by what the two had committed in their past with the Pure Ones. It turns out why they crashed was because of a random trainee that had flew off with his girlfriend to have a date. Only they both were met by two the two leaders of the pure ones and now were amongst the crowd.

Kludd quickly stepped in front of Nyra as to defend her from any brave bystander looking to pick a fight. And then, before any chaos could unsue, a tall, but young barn owl came up from the back of the crowd and started yelling, "Alright out of my way. Now what seems to be all the fuss." Kludd looked upon this owl and his jaw dropped.

The owl that was before him was none other than his brother, Soren. Kludd slightly shivered in fear. Not something he was prone to do. Soren's eyes then met his and then the world stopped.

Soren looked at his brother in shock. He had heard his brother was still alive, but he couldn't believe that he would ever see him again. "Kludd," whispered Soren. "Brother. Is that- is that you?"

Kludd looked up at his brother and said quietly, for he was still weary for his reaction, "Yes. It's me Soren. Your older brother, Kludd."

The crowd was astounded by Kludd's courage. Soren himself was only at the moment elated to see his brother again and he didn't care about the reaction of the people. "Kludd!" said Soren.

He then ran up to his brother and embraced him, not caring if someone called him a traitor. Kludd was surprised by his brother's initial reaction to his return, but he still returned the embrace and was glad to see his brother again. He felt relieved for this moment. He felt a touch of his brother's love again. And he couldn't be happier.

The two brothers let go of each other with astonished looks on each others faces. Soren had no idea why his brother was there, he was just happy to see him again. But still a very curious crowd had questions of their own. "Soren! Why are you conversing with that monster? He's the king of the Pure Ones!" shouted someone.

Soren glared at the looming presence of the crowd. He looked at the crowd with perplexment and shook his head and said, "I know who he is." Soren eyes Kludd and continues, "He's my brother. And you will treat him with the same respect you would treat me with. I will ask the questions here OK?"

There were murmurs of agreement that followed and then a silence. Soren looked back at his brother and he ask straight forwardly, "Kludd, why have you come here."

Kludd replied with all his heart and said, "Because brother..., I have come home to reconcile with you. I am not the owl whom I once was. I am a changed owl now."

Many yelled out,"lair" or "traitor" or other nasty insults at Kludd and a Nyra. But Soren silence them again. "Kludd, I know why you are here. I have heard about what happened at St. Agelious. I know how you were deposed and were chased about by many would-be-heroes. I can tell that you are changed though. For I know you. You would only come here if you either wanted revenge, which I see as impossible as you have no army, or you came to see me, and... to make amends with us. Am I wrong?" asked Soren sternly.

Kludd looked at his brother. He seemed to have a new stature about him. One that could intimidate as well as empathize. A weird combo. He said, "It is true. I did come here for one reason only. I came to ask forgiveness that I and my mate may not live in fear anymore, and to make amends for our sins."

This prompted many gasps from the crowd, which now had comprise of about half the owls in all the Ga'hoole Tree. The king and queen, Boren and Barren, had shown up, as we as Ezylryb, and the rest of the band. Save for Soren's family, they had most of the important figures show up to witness Kludd and Soren speaking.

"Kludd..." paused Soren, "I believe you. But Kludd, I still would like to know what convinced you to come here. So... if you wouldn't mind brother." asked Soren. Gesturing for him to speak.

Kludd stared at his brother, he had never expected such an act of forgiveness as he has just been given by his brother. And now he was allowing him to defend himself for absolutely no real reason other than that that he loved him. Soren had just given him a chance. He never would have thought it had been in his brother's heart to forgive so easily, but now he has a whole crowd of angry and confused owls to convince as well. And he knew they wouldn't be as easily convinced as Soren was.

So Kludd looked to the crowd and sighed. He opened his beak and spoke the truth and nothing but the truth before his former enemies and now only hope.

"I'm sorry. I know those words mean little to you. But mean them from my heart. I will not lie to any of you anymore. I must say beforehand though this thing. If you ask me the truth, then I will speak nothing but the truth, and if you'd rather not hear it, then I must ask you for me to tell you nothing.(Book of Daniel reference.) Now would you all like to hear the truth?" asked Kludd to the crowd.

The crowd all nodded in agreement and Boren said, "Proceed Kludd." Kludd cleared his throat and began his tale. He told them of how he had become king of the Pure Ones shortly after the battle at St. Agelious, from his marriage to Nyra of which Soren was happy for him, (although many others were disgusted by it,) Then he told them of his deposition of his throne by the coup. The to the fall of the Pure Ones(many were rejoicing in their hearts at the knowledge that the Pure Ones were no more.) Then he told them of how he was chased from place to place by many hunters and heroes. Never resting.

Then he told them of how he and Nyra had humbled themselves after seeing the shame and hatred the brought to the Tyto name from being Pure Ones. The were considered to be disgraces by there own kind and it changed them at heart forever. It showed them how by being so self-righteous and arrogant and prideful of their heritage led them to embrace a war that lasted centuries and took countless lives. They told them how they finally realized how one owl's life is not worth more than another. How, in reality, they were all equally loved and no owl was above another in just because of race.

Then he told them of how he had encountered the band of Ulthane and how he met Azariah. Many were astonished at this point in his story and many were feeling pity on this former king for all that he and his mate endured. A few were sceptical, but kept their beaks shut out of respect. Or fear.

The couple had said of how Kludd had his moment of realization because of Azariah and how he comforted Kludd and made him wise as what he should do with his life. How he came to the Guardians and and asked forgiveness. And he told them of how Ulthane had destroyed them helm of Metalbeak. (A few were secretly elated at that fact).

Then finally he told them the story of his first child and how he lost it. He had blamed himself and how he thought it was all his and Nyra's fault. But he also told them of how Azariah had shown him how to forgive himself. That how he couldn't keep blaming himself for things that were out of his control. And he finished up by saying how he ventured to Ga'hoole with the help of the Echidna.

"...and then we flew through that snowy mist and crashed over here. And the rest you know." finished Kludd.

Now most of the crowd was in shock at the story of the two owls before them. Most knew not whether to be sad for the ex-king and queen or happy for they had admitted that he was wrong and he had a change of heart. But his fate rested solely on the decision of the king.

Boren had listened closely during the entire story. He admired the scarred barn owl and his mate for their courage. It wasn't easy to do the things they did during the past few weeks and he felt sorry for them losing their child. But he still was skeptical of them. He wasn't sure they if they had really changed. But then he told them of Azariah. And he was the convincer. And so the king had reached a verdict.

"Kludd, your story has touched us all. I have decided that you shall still be reprimanded along with Nyra for your actions. But you will not be killed or shamed. I hereby pardon you both on the crimes of the Pure Ones absolutely and definitely."

Kludd and Nyra were absolutely shocked by this verdict and extremely relieved at that news. Neither of them had expected to be flying out of their alive let alone convince the Guardians of their point. They both embraced each other, and after a moment they parted and waited for king to continue speaking.

"Now as punishment for you both will be..." he paused for a moment and smiled, "you will both be taken as teachers here in the tree. You will both serve as the reminder for those who forget. It will be your job here to pass on and keep the story of the Pure Ones. You will help future generations remember so they do not repeat this mistake made so many centuries ago. And if you are willing, then you may also help to put down the remnants of the Pure Ones too. Cause i take it you two aren't fans of thek anymore or their ideals." Kludd and Nyra both nodded at this.

"Now do you accept the conditions of this whole and truly?" asked Boron.

Kludd and Nyra both nodded and agreed, " Yes, we promise."

Boren continued, "Good. Now we must see to it you both have quarters for the time being. Ezylryb."

"Yes your majesty?" said Ezylryb.

"Would you be willing to take them into your hollow to the time being. Until they build a home for themselves." asked Boren.

"It would be my honor sir." said the Lyze of Keil.

Nyra was truly surprised, but still happy that the owl once considered to be her greatest enemy was now offering up his home for her and her mate.

"Good. Now, Kludd and Nyra I wish to speak with you both... alone. If you wouldn't mind?" asked the Snowy Owl king.

"Yes milord." said Kludd and Nyra in unison.

"Then follow me please." said the King. The crowd had dispersed and owls started spreading the word as they went back to their routines.

The two tytos followed the king and they flew into the great council chamber where they could speak alone. The king of the great tree of Ga'hoole landed in front of the two and kept his back turned to them. He stood there for a moment and Kludd and Nyra grew curious as to why he had called them down here. The King cleared his throat and turned to face the two with a seemingly hard, yet thoughtful face. He had a slight smile on his face and then he spoke his words as clear as day.

"Kludd and Nyra, welcome to the Tree. I wanted to formally welcome you here myself." said the King with a formal voice, "Now I am exceedingly glad that you both have come to the way of the Guardians. I know that your change from the Rulers of our mortal enemies into our friends will be an interesting and hard journey at that."

Kludd and Nyra looked at each other with a yeah-we -know type of look on their faces. And they let the king continue, "But still very good for the people nonetheless. It will inspire them, I hope, to forgive others as well. I must commend you both for your bravery, you both have strong hearts. Something we need more of in this kingdom. I hope to see you two help everyone for the better. I know you can."

The couple were genuinely surprise at the praise the king was giving them. It made both of them smile that even the king of the Guardians was looking after them and that he had hope for their redemption.

"Thank your highness. Forgive me for prying, but why all the praise?" asked Nyra.

Boren looked at her for a second and then smiled. "Nyra, Kludd, you both have truly surprised me today. I thought, before all this, that it was impossible for a Pure One of all owls to change his heart from a brutal animal. Uhh... No offense."

"None taken." said Kludd.

"To a... well, a friend. And to someone that the Guardians can be inspired by. Kludd and Nyra, you may not know it yet. But by doing what you did today, you put down hundreds of claims of the Pure Ones solely based on hate. You proved even the most wicked people can change. And to me I see that as heroic. For to me you both are heroes in my eyes. And I thank you."

Now the Two barn owls were astonished by the King's words. Then never would have believed that just by coming to the enemy and saying sorry would make them friends to the Guardians, let alone a hero in the eyes of the king. They both knew not what to say. Kludd spoke in his blatant confusion, "Thank you sir. I-we don't really know what to say. All I really can say is thank you for giving us this chance to see a real life. Thank you. Thank you sir."

The King just nodded, but he still had one last matter to speak of, "Now Kludd and Nyra I have one last thing to offer you. I will not guarantee it, it must be run by the counsel first but I still would like to know something."

Kludd asked, "What is your majesty?"

The King held up his head and spoke words that would forever change the name of the Guardians, "Kludd and Nyra, I wish to extend the offer of the Guardianship to you. I believe you two would make fine Guardians. Your work is commendable and I see no reason why you both don't deserve a chance to be part of our ranks. You both show the necessary training and you both seem more than willing fight for something good. And I would see it as a waste if I forced you both to hang up your battle claws for the rest of your lives. I would see to it that you two could lead many good soldiers and be a great part of our kingdom. So the choice is yours. So what do you say?"

Kludd and Nyra now stood speechless and without any thought to themselves other than 'is he serious?' The two were astounded, but still joyous nonetheless. They were overcome with joy that in that moment because they were now offered to serve (what they now considered) the greatest order of all the owl kingdoms. They both had just been offered to join the Guardians, there most hated enemy. They knew now that in this moment. The king was truly behind the two owls.

And they both gave each other a quick look and they knew their answer. With a quick nod of affirmation from Nyra, Kludd replied to the king's question, "Your majesty, we accept your offer with all our hearts and we wish to join your order. We thank you forevermore for opening your heart to us. Thank you sir. We accept your offer. We will become Guardians if you will have us."

The king gave the two a pleased look and said, "Thank you both. I know great good will come from this. And now I put my faith in the people. I will run this matter by the counsel, and if all the councilman agree then you will be donned as new and honorable Guardians."

"But for now I must part, for I have still have a kingdom to run. I will let you both know how it turns out. For now I recommend looking for your parents Kludd. I'm sure they are dying to see you. And it would be a good chance for Nyra to connect with your family. It will do you both good. Trust me. Well for now I bid you adieu. Good luck." said Boren. And with that the king took off to gather the counsel for the meeting.

Kludd and Nyra left the council chamber with lifted spirits. They were both just relieved that the whole trip was for the better and not a disaster. Kludd and Nyra had both decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to go and see Kludd's parents after all this time. But Kludd was worried about how his family would react to the knowledge to Nyra being his mate. He just hoped that it went well.

Kludd and Nyra, not really sure where to go started wandering around looking to see if someone could help them. They were in the hall of records which also happened to be the library at the tree when Nyra without looking turned a corner and bumped into a random owl. There was a clatter on the floor and Nyra quickly looked to see the mess she had created. She looked at the poor owl on the ground and quickly helped her up.

Nyra noticed she was a shorted-eared owl and she quickly apologized. The she-owl had composed herself and cleared her that and said in her somewhat snooty, yet sweet tone, "Well, that's not how I like to start a night. So who do I have the pleasure of bumping into this evening?"

Nyra was a little embarrassed that she bumped into this stranger. She was still new here, and this wasn't a great way to start.

"Uhhh... I-I'm sorry about that. I don't mean to-," stammered Nyra until the she-owl cut her off.

"Don't worry ma'am. I'm sure it was an accident. Hi, my name's Otulissa." greeted Otulissa.

"Hello. I'm Nyra," said Nyra.

Otulissa smiled and replied, "Ahh. So you're Nyra. I was there when your mate gave the speech. Quite the story I must say, and I'm sorry for your loss. No deserves to lose a child."

Nyra sighed and smiled, "Yeah thanks. I suppose you want to meet my mate now."

Kludd had been standing beside Nyra as she talked with this owl and he was a little amused by her behavior. It wasn't very typical for her to be bumbling around around and all.

"Otulissa, this is my mate Kludd." introduced Nyra.

Kludd extended his wing for a handshake. "Nice to meet you miss."

Otulissa returned the 'wingshake' and replied, "Nice to meet you too. I have say that I am proud of you both for changing. That takes a lot of heart to admit such a wrong. You'll see in time that it was the right thing to do."

Kludd smiled at the she's owl courtesy and empathy. He had decided that since he and Nyra knew no one here that maybe this Otulissa character could help them find his parents. "Thanks for the reassurance. We need it."

"It's no problem." shrugged Otulissa

"Hey! If you don't mind, do you think you could help us find my parents. We been searching for a while now and we can't find them."

Otulissa smirked and said, "I think I might know where they are them considering I'm engaged to their son. And oh yeah! I forgot to mention. I am also Soren's fiancé."

Both were a little surprised at this revelation. neither of them thought that Soren would be the romantic type. Nyra replied, "Well congratulations. I'm sure you two get along quite well."

Otulissa beamed and nodded as she said, "Now why don't we look into you meeting the family now. OK?"

"Alright. Let's get outta here." said Kludd.

And with that, the tree owls headed out to meet Kludd's family. Kludd and Nyra both had been nervous at the time. Kludd because it had been over a year since he had seen them and with the whole Pure Ones fiasco. He had no idea how they'd react to his homecoming. But what was really on his mind was Eglantine. He still felt guilty that he had moonblinked his own sister and basically turned her into a slave. His biggest worry was that she might have disowned him. He only hoped that she could find it in her heart to forgive him.

Nyra was facing some of the same worry. For she too feared Kludd's parents' judgement. She thought they might blame her for turning Kludd into a Pure One. She knew that being the man Kludd's father was (Kludd told her about him a few times) a man who hated anything to do with the Pure Ones. And she wasn't so sure he would take to kindly to even an ex-Pure One. All she could do was have a little faith.

As they flew talked about a few of the things that happened over the course of the last few months. It turns out that after the band returned from St. Agelious, they were all donned Guardians. Otulissa and Soren hit it off a few months after. Eglantine had started to grow up. She had lost her feather down and now their father, Noctus, was even showing her the basics of branching and hunting. Skills she would need in a few years. Even Gylfie and Digger had taken a liking to each other. The two had been dating for a few months and they both were very happy with their relationship.

However, most surprising of all was that Ezylryb had finally announced that he would retire from being a soldier. When asked as to why he said he was going to retire he simply said, "I'm too old for it anymore and I think I'd like to have a family someday in my life." Though the people knew there was more to it than that. Most left it alone for they old owl had his time the light and figured he earned the right to settle down.

"So how much farther is it?" asked Nyra.

"Not much longer now. They should be right up ahead." replied Otulissa.

All three of them landed at the entrance to the hollow. The hollow was located farther away from the others at the tree. Kludd knew his family liked their peace and quiet. He saw a great lake beyond the hollow. It had a beautiful view.

Now with what confidence the couple had, they walked into the hollow to meet fate. Kludd saw that the hollow was fairly large even though it looked relatively small on the outside. Kludd saw a small perch and a small carved out stone table in the center. He noticed a neat pile of pellets in the corner. Even though his family was really good when it came to manners and tidiness, they still had a terrible problem with throwing out trash sometimes. But it always got thrown out eventually.

Kludd and Nyra looked around and saw no one. Then Kludd asked, "Where are they? This is there hollow right?"

Otulissa looked at him with a slight glare and said, "Of course it is you idiot. I think I would know. They are probably out for now. They usually are anyways. You're family isn't a bunch of shut-ins you know. They have a life."

So after about half hour, Soren had shown up. He saw Otulissa first and grinned. "Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?" said Soren as he gave her a hug and a small kiss.

"Fine," replied Otulissa as she looked up into his eyes, "I was just bringing Kludd and Nyra here so they could meet the family again." Soren looked up to see Kludd and Nyra right in front of him. Soren was glad that his brother would see his parents again. But he knew that Kludd was worried about about his parent's judgement. Luckily he knew exactly how to come his nerves.

"Kludd, it's good to see you. I'm glad that you want to see Ma and Da again. I can tell you are worried about what they might think, and all I can say is don't worry about it. They've been dying to see you come home for over a year now. They already know of your return and they seemed to be very pleased to know what you've done today." comforted Soren.

Kludd and Nyra sighed a sigh of relief both of them were elated that Soren had talked to Kludd's parents already for them. They were grateful and gave him good thanks. There was a short silence. This was until Nyra spoke up, "Hey Soren, I never did get the chance to ask, but what happening to your little sister... Uh, what's her name again?"

Soren smiled and answered her, "Eglantine, but just call her Eg for short."

"Yeah, that's it. But anyway, I still would like to know if she's OK and all. I mean since we..." replied Nyra as she trailed off. Soren quickly caught on and was silently proud for the white barn owl for her concern for his little sister.

Soren grinned and said, "She's fine. Don't you worry about her. We managed to undo that moonblinking thing on her. She's perfectly fine. In fact, Kludd you might be a little happy to know that our little sister is now taking some of the basic Guardian lessons. I guess I must have had some kind of impression on her. Well, it was either me or Da."

Kludd was pleasantly surprised to hear this. Part of him would have never guessed that she would have been into the whole Guardian thing, but he thought, perhaps minds can change too.

"That's good to know. I really can't wait to see her, but Soren, I still need to know something. It's something that's been bothering me for a while now." said kludd uncertainly.

Kludd looked at this brother with concern and asked, "So, what exactly happened when you told Ma and Da about what happened at St. Agelious. I mean, what was their reaction when you told them what I had done and... what I became."

Soren listened closely and at the end of it looked down at the ground away from his brother with sadness in his eyes. He shocked his head and looked back up to his brother and said, "Kludd, I won't lie to you. They weren't happy. They were, what I might say, a combination of shocked, terrified, disbelieving, and most of all... hurt."

Kludd took in every word like it was an ax to the heart. It broke him to hear that he was responsible for hurting his parents like he did. He had no words to describe the guilt felt about it, but all he could do was try to make up for it now and hopefully his parents would take him as their child again.

Soren and Otulissa saw the pain in the young owl's eyes. They looked at each other and Soren gave her a look and she nodded to him. Soren spoke, "Kludd. I know you're hurt right now, but I wouldn't worry so much if I were you. Cause you see Kludd, even though you did hurt them, they ending up crying it out and when Da spoke to me he said, 'Son, we want you to know that even though your brother is Metalbeak now, we still love him. We want you to forgive him and still love him. Do it for us OK?' And Kludd I did just what they asked. I never did stop loving you brother and I forgive you. Remember that. OK?"

Kludd looked at his brother with traces of tears in his eyes, and he smiled at his brother's words. Finally Kludd's heart could be at peace knowing his parents still love him. Kludd's only response was a choked and nearly silent, "Thank you."

Then roughly an hour passed and the couples kept talking to each other for some time. Then after a long awaited moment Kludd and Soren's parents finally came home. The meeting was about what you would expect. Many hugs and kisses and a lot of tears. Kludd and Nyra both stayed for dinner.

Despite her believe that he would certainly never trust her Noctus,Kludd's father, actually took quite the liking to her. Even though he was slightly surprised in Kludd's choice of mate he still embraced the fact that both his son's had their mates, and that they were both family. No matter what.

Marella was also happy to have her son back. She loved that she now had two daughters in law instead of just Otulissa. Mostly because now she knew her job as a mother was 2/3 of the way complete. And partially because now she was sure Kludd would be fine because she knew for a fact that as stubborn as his father was she was glad to have someone like Nyra to hit him over the head of necessary.

Eglantine was still slightly cautious around Kludd first. Mostly because of how much he had changed. The scars were probably the most offsetting and that plus the fact that she was still a little scared of him didn't help. But a few heartily talks and warm hugs and lots of apologies and guilt later Kludd and Eg managed to reconcile. They were brother and sister again.

Then finally came the message Kludd and Nyra had been waiting for. They had been visited that night by Ezylryb. And he had news that would change the course of Nyra and Kludd lives forever.

"Well I see you have decided to meet your parents again Kludd. Good for you, but I have more urgent news for you and your wife and I think you'd all like to hear it." said the old Screech Owl.

"What is it Ezylryb?" asked Marella.

The old screech smirked and said, "Well Kludd and Nyra have both been approved my dear. Kludd and Nyra had a talk with the King after the fiasco earlier, and it seems the King has kept his word."

"His word about what?" asked Noctus. All throughout the conversation Kludd and Nyra were silently laughing at the family's ignorance of the situation and they both had a feeling they would really like what Kludd was about to say.

"Da, what he's saying is that me and Nyra were asked by King Boren to... to become Guardians here at the Tree. And the King and the council said yes."

There was a decent twenty seconds of silence before the chaos began. All of them were shocked that Kludd and Nyra, the former King and Queen of the Pure Ones, were now Guardians in training. The first one to break the silence was none other than Noctus. Even though Noctus was a calm and collective sort, he couldn't contain his happiness. He grabbed his son and his son's mate and gave them the owl equivalent of a bear hug.

He starting shouting, "I can't believe this! Both of my sons going to be Guardians!" He started to laugh heartily.

Soren and Otulissa were proud of Kludd's decision to become a Guardian. They both gave him a nice congrats and good luck even though both wished to be rejoicing at the same audio level as Noctus. But they still felt like nothing could be better in life now.

Marella was as energetic as Noctus, but decided to instead hug her son. All she could seem to compile together was, "I'm so proud of you son." Even though she wish she could say so much more. Eglantine just hugged her brother and didn't stop for some time. Her stagnant emotion was set to happy.

And so they excitement died down for the night and things slowly started to settle. Kludd's family started to start falling asleep. The sky was starting to brighten. And the remaining food was beginning to cool. It was time for day to come and for the owls to sleep.

Kludd, Nyra, and Ezylryb bid the family farewell and they all headed back to Lyze's hollow. Ezylryb went to sleep earlier than usual, mostly because of the hectic night that they had just had.

Then Kludd and Nyra both cuddled up to each other and start to let go into the blissful embrace of sleep. Before he could lose himself entirely, Kludd wrapped his wings around his mate and whispered to her, "Finally love, finally we can rest and be free. I love you forever. Good day my Queen." And with this the two fell into darkness. I whole new kind of darkness. Much different than before. This one was not the evil they were both formerly consumed by, but a new darkness with its own light. They had found forgiveness and finally rest.

So it goes to show that fire is a killer. It has no heart and no mind to kill. It just does. Some however survive the touch of fire and are left with scars. But even though they remain, love heals the wounds in their heart. So the body may be beaten, but the spirit is always mended back together. And it's done with forgiveness and redemption, made possible by love.

Now let me say that I'm am sorry for not posting for so long now. I was so caught up in the drama of my life in the past few weeks that I kept forgetting about you guys. So am I am sorry alright. Now let me explain to you explain to you Kludd haters out there why I pulled off this redemption story. It is a personal belief of mine that brothers shouldn't fight. I believe in forgiveness of people crimes, even ones so horrid like the ones of the Pure Ones. Its part of my faith to believe in forgiveness and turning the cheek. Only striking out when it is necessary. I know Kludd's personality was a bit dramatically changed but like I said, he had a change of heart. That's what life's about. Forgiving people for their mistakes and giving them a chance. My little words of wisdom to you people are that you can't go around judging people because you can't be free if you judge people. So learn to forgive people of all the crap they put you through ok.? You'll get a lot farther in life if you do.

I will also note that a lot of inspiration of this story came from Pure Redemption. Another LOGT story. I highly recommend. And just one more thing. I wasn't sure or not but some of you may notice that i use some old English words and stuff. Forgive me for that. I read my Bible and that stuff gets stuck in brain and so when I write it kinda leaks into here sometimes. And I write this in docs on my phone and so I don't catch all the spelling errors out there. So I'm sorry about that if I confused you. Good bye y'all and God bless.


End file.
